swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Card list
Loot Cards *Black Corset Dress *Bodyguard Jacket *Champions of the Force Choose a Loot *Count Dooku Bust *Glass Display Case *Gorax Ear *Great Hyperspace War Bas-Relief *Guise of the Apprentice *Guise of the Sith *Gungan Vendor *Housecleaning Kit *Imperial Life Support Flight Suit *Jawa Vendor *Large Indoor Fountain *Meatlump Greeter *Mechno Chair *Muur Talisman *Nuna-Ball Advertisement *Ord Pedrovia Podracer *Painting: Jedi Crest *Painting: Trooper *Radtrooper Insignia *Rebel Life Support Flight Suit *Sith Speeder *Target Creature *XJ-2 Airspeeder NPC Avatars *'Shady' Pers *Axkva Min - Boss in 3 Rebel/Jedi Scenario. *Shalera - Boss in 4 Rebel/Jedi Scenario. Heroic Encounter Cards *IG-88 *Droideka Alpha *Droideka Beta *Droideka Gama *Droideka Delta Playing Cards Quest Cards *Voritor Lizard - Foil if Sith Scenerio 1 is Completed on Hard *Krayt Pearl - Foil if Sith Scenerio 2 is Completed on Hard *Codex of Tython Special Named Character Cards *Bossk - Neutral *Chief Engineer Olum - Imperial *Maximilian Veers - Imperial *Jan Dodonna - Rebel *Leia Organa - Rebel *Sarguillo - Rebel *Luke Skywalker - Jedi *Darth Vader - Sith *Watto - Neutral Avatars *Namman Cha - Sith *Rachi Sitra - Jedi *Jeffren Brek - Imperial *Coret Bhan - Rebel Units Generic *Aa'Kuan Champion *Aa'Kuan Keeper *Aa'Kuan Steward *Battle Droid *Binayre Pirate *Binayre Ruffian *Binayre Swindler *Krayt Dragon - Foil *Kubaza Beetle *Lost Aqualish Marskman *Lost Aqualish Scout *Tusken Captain *Tusken Guard *Warlord Guard *Voritor Lizard - Foil if Sith Scenerio 1 is Completed on Hard *White Thrantra Security Guard *White Thrantra Security Elite *Wookiee Commando Sith *Blackguard Elite Minion *Blackguard Minion *Blackguard Wilder *Blackscale Enforcer *Blackscale Jailer *Dark Jedi *Dark Jedi Knight *Dark Jedi Master *Dark Jedi Sentinel *Nightsister Spell Weaver *Sith Shadow Assassin *Sith Shadow Executioner *Sith Shadow Outlaw *Sith Shadow Pirate *Sith Shadow Thug Jedi *CorSec Captain *CorSec Major *CorSec Soldier *Gungan Hermit *Gungan Priest *Jawa Thief *Jawa Shaman *Jedi Hermit *Jedi Knight *Jedi Master *Jedi Padawan *Jedi Sentinel *Wookiee Guard *Wookiee Villager Imperial *Ace Imperial Bombardier *Dark Novatrooper *Elite Novatrooper *Glory-Class Dark Trooper *Imperial Cadet *Imperial Cadet Squadleader *Imperial Captain *Imperial Dark Trooper *Imperial Inquisitor *Imperial Marksman *Imperial Royal Guard *Imperial Security *Imperial Spy *Imperial Stormtrooper Rebel *Crack Rebel Rifleman *Rebel Colonel *Rebel Dead-Eye *Rebel General *Rebel Guard Capitan *Rebel Medic *Rebel Scout *Rebel Sentry *Rebel Sergeant *Rebel Sharpshooter *Rebel Spec Force General *Rebel Warrant Officer *SpecOps Agent Abilities Generic *Ambush *Astroid Prospecting *Dazzle *Dirty Trick *Dizzy *Extraction *Inspire *Intimidating Strike *Lava Mining *Pin Down *Poor Prospect *Rifle Efficiency *Thrill *Uprising Sith *Cho Sun *Cloud Minds *Djem So *Force Choke *Force Cloak *Force Enrage *Force Run *Juyo *Maelstrom *Makashi *Mind Trick *Remorseless Nature *Sokan *Spark *Wracking Energy Jedi *Ataru *Calming Mind *Center of Being *Focus of Life *Force Regeneration *Forsake Fear *Heightened Speed *Hermetic Touch *Lightsaber Reflect *Meditate *Reactive Response *Shien *Soresu *Vaapad Imperial *Arachne's Web *Assassinate *Blow 'Em Away *Burn *Cheap Shots *Crippling Traps *Deflective Armor *Flash Bang *Fragmentation Grenade *Improved Explosives *Killing Grimace *On Target *Opportunity *Spy's Respite *Sweeping Fire *Venomous Ploy Rebel *Bacta Jab *Bacta Potency *Bacta Spray *Blood Cleansers *Charge *Core Bomb *Initiative *Last Words *Leadership *Motivation *Paint Target *Reinforcements *Scatter *Supply Drop *Sure Shot Tactics Generic *Clash *Cripple *Fast Draw *Hair Trigger *Hidden Padding *Manhunter *Paralyze *Sniper Shot Sith *Brutality *Cho Mok *Endurance *Expansive Trickery *Lethargy *Strangulation *Su *Tempt Hatred Jedi *Agility *Alacrity *Force Throw *Lightsaber Block *Practiced Fluidity *Sai Cha *Second Wind *Stamina Imperial *Burst Fire *Cryoban Grenade *Grenade Toss *Hidden Daggers *Opportunity *Plasma Mine *Razor Net *Remote Detonator Rebel *Artillery Strike *Bacta Grenade *Cure Affliction *Focus Fire *Gas Canister *Shock Grenade *Superior Firepower *Traumatize Items Generic *Bantha *Codex of Tython *Conscript Carbine *CorSec CDEF Pistol *CorSec Sword *Field Command Boots *Holocron Fragment *Krayt Pearl - Foil if Sith Scenerio 2 is Completed on Hard *Mandalorian Helmet *Personal Shield Generator *Retribution Sith *Acolyte Robe *Bane's Heart *Red Color Crystal *Sith Lightsaber *Sith Robe *Training Lightsaber Jedi *Apprentice Robe *First Generation Lightsaber *Issued Force Sensitive Ring *Jedi Master Robe *Old Republic Lightsaber Imperial *Colonel Signet Ring of the Empire *E-11 Carbine *Long Formal Jacket *Power 5 Pistol *Rocket Launcher Rebel *Alliance Disruptor *Medal of Bothawui *Rebel Banner *Rebel Signet Ring *Reinforced Jacket Quests Generic *Bring Terror to the Terrorists *Crisis of Allegance *Finding a Weakness *Force Crystal *Leg Work Sith *Defeating the Invasion *Emperor's Hand *Emperor's Retreat *Force-Sensitive Twi'lek *Give Yourself to the Dark Side *Information Broker *Lava Flea Hunt *Obi-Wan Kenobi's Friend *Strange Gem *Sickness of the Storm Lord Jedi *Anger and Harmony *Befriend a Wookiee *Fate of the Galaxy *Flowers For Shmi *Lars' Homestead *Let the Buyer Beware *Queen's Healing Touch *Searching for Jedi's Weapon *Supervisor *Turf Wars Imperial *Antenna Destruction *Bantha Hunt *Disrupting Enemy Reinforcements *Downed Imperial Transport *Imperial Spy *Infiltrate Rebel Command Base *Informant Meetings *Kill the Spy *Let the Buyer Beware *New Assignment *Sickness of the Wookiees Rebel *Advocate *Avenging Mort *Disgruntled Citizen *Expendition Team Leader *Iris *Lost Star Destroyer *On the Offense *Rebel Contact *Selonian Contact *Vacca'a Allegiance Category:TCG cards